


Breaking the wall

by CabraConUnLapiz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crack, M/M, Wall Sex, coffee shop!AU, literalmente, muy crack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabraConUnLapiz/pseuds/CabraConUnLapiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft ha encontrado una nueva cafetería donde hay buen té, buenas tartas y... más cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Puede parecer un pwp normal, pero os aseguro que es crack. Just wait and see.

“Lestrudel” rezaba el cartel de la cafetería. Mycroft se detuvo a deliberar sobre ello. Si era un juego de palabras, ciertamente o no lo entendía, o no tenía gracia. De todas formas, según le había informado una fuente de confianza, allí dentro tenían los mejores pasteles de Londres. Así que decidió ignorar el nombre y entrar.

El local era agradable. No por su decoración ñoña de colores suaves, ni por el olor a café y a dulce, sino por la ausencia de una gran multitud. A esa hora, cuando los bares estaban llenos, en esta cafetería no había más que una pareja de ancianos y un joven bohemio.

Se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana y pidió un té y un trozo de tarta para acompañar. Había hecho ejercicio y era su día de pasar de la dieta y se lo merecía. Además, no estaba gordo. Era solo de huesos anchos y su constitución le hacía parecer más rellenito de lo que realmente estaba. Qué sabría Sherlock y su maldito metabolismo que no le hacía engordar por mucha mierda que comiese. Bah.

Mycroft bebía su té en silencio.

 

* * *

 

 

Lo había visto entrar. Dios, si lo había visto. Para no verlo. Joder.

El hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca. Con su traje de tres piezas, su paraguas y… oh Dios, qué culo.

Quería acercarse y decirle algo. Sabía que con un hombre así no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero quería al menos decirle lo atractivo que era, intercambiar unas palabras, escuchar su voz…

Entonces vio cómo se levantaba de su asiento (Y joder, qué culo. Oh, ¿eso ya lo he dicho antes?) y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Echando un último vistazo, o más bien escudriñando la tienda y al resto de clientes, el hombre atractivo desapareció.

“Pero ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas…”

 

 

* * *

 

Mycroft Holmes volvió a la semana siguiente. Esta vez no pidió pastel, solamente un té. Se había pesado esa misma mañana y no le gustó lo que marcaba su báscula.

“Tal vez es que me pesan mucho los huevos jaja lol” Pensó para sí mismo. Era muy gracioso en el interior de su cabeza, pero raramente dejaba esos comentarios salir por su boca.

Cuando acabó su taza, preguntó al dependiente dónde se encontraban los servicios. Una vez le indicaron el lugar, se dirigió allí, eligió uno de los urinarios de pared y se dispuso a aliviarse.

 

* * *

 

 

Oh, Dios. Oooh, Dios. El hombre era pelirrojo. Y su pene… Dios.

Greg estaba extasiado. Tenía que hablarle. Tenía que… _debía_ comunicarse con él. Con urgencia.

 

 

* * *

 

Mycroft se acercó al lavabo para lavarse las manos. Antes de poder abrir el grifo, oyó unos golpes metálicos. No les dio importancia hasta que reconoció en ellos los patrones de golpes el código Morse.

“S-O-S” “S-O-S”

Se acercó a la fuente del sonido. Parecía que alguien golpeaba las cañerías. Acercó el oído, y entonces el patrón cambió.

“H-O-L-A. P-O-R F-I-N M-E H-A-C-E-S C-A-S-O”

Mycroft dio un respingo y miró la tubería, extrañado. No entendía lo que pasaba y no le gustaba no entender.

“S-O-Y G-R-E-G L-E-S-T-R-A-D-E Y S-O-Y L-A C-A-F-E-T-E-R-Í-A. Q-U-E-R-Í-A D-E-C-I-R-T-E Q-U-E T-E E-N-C-U-E-N-T-R-O M-U-Y S-E-X-Y”

-Que… ¿tú me encuentras sexy? –Dijo Mycroft, acariciando las paredes y pegando su cuerpo a los azulejos– Pero si tú eres la cafetería más sexy en la que he estado, Greg…

El corazón de cafetería de Greg latió más deprisa.

“T-E D-E-S-E-O”

-Y yo a ti, Greg… -Había localizado un agujero en la pared. Metió un dedo, tanteando. Las paredes vibraron en respuesta. Mycroft sonrió y se bajó los pantalones, a la vez que oía como la puerta del baño se cerraba con pestillo.

Mycroft introdujo su pene en el agujero de la pared para encontrar que no era áspero, sino suave, caliente y húmedo. Movió sus caderas adelante y atrás, cerrando los ojos, escuchando los golpes en las tuberías, que le indicaban que su cafetería favorita estaba tan excitada como él.

Solo se escucharon jadeos, aumentados por la reverberación del baño, durante un buen rato, hasta que Holmes se agarró en la pared y se corrió en el agujero, intentando reprimir un gemido sin muy buenos resultados.

Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, se preguntaba cómo se correría su querido Greg, cuando una de las cañerías de su lado estalló, y un chorro de agua potente golpeó la puerta de uno de los cubículos donde estaban los retretes.

El político acarició la pared mientras el chorro decrecía hasta que la cañería dejó de gotear.

-¿Nos vemos la semana que viene?

“L-O E-S-T-A-R-É E-S-P-E-R-A-N-D-O”

Mycroft sonrió, mirando a su alrededor con cariño. Salió de la cafetería, acariciando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, deseando que la semana pasase rápido.

Greg todavía no sabía su nombre.

 

* * *

 

 El joven bohemio que se sentaba en la cafetería entró al baño. Mientras meaba, se fijó en un agujero en la pared, del que goteaba una substancia sospechosa.

-Oh, dios, qué es eso…


End file.
